1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to data processing devices, and more particularly to arithmetic processing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data processor device may include a specialized arithmetic processing unit such as an integer or floating-point processing device. Floating-point arithmetic is particularly applicable for performing tasks such as graphics processing, digital signal processing, and scientific applications. A floating-point processing device generally includes devices dedicated to specific functions such as multiplication, division, and addition for floating point numbers.
A floating-point processing device typically supports arithmetic operations for one or more number formats, such as single-precision, double-precision, and extended-precision formats. For each format, the floating point processor computations typically are performed in a pipelined manner, and require a number of clock cycles to complete. The pipeline efficiency can by improved by bypassing a stage of the pipeline, such as a rounding stage of the pipeline, and forwarding the incomplete result directly back to the input of same floating-point processing device for use in a subsequent operation.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.